requiemforkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Selach
A mysterious individual of grace, wisdom and purity, Selach is called the Seer. Born of an unknown people, Selach claims knowledge beyond the mortal plane. Selach was the one that brought together the disparate members of the Glass and Steel Brotherhood. Disposition Selach is a being that values knowledge and careful thought above all else. Little is known about his race, but they are known to be divine scholars, deciphering the will of the gods and the mysteries of the celestial bureaucracy. Selach is the heart of the Brotherhood, and serves as both guide and counsel on issues both temporal and spiritual. Creation of Brotherhood A powerful diviner, Selach learned of a oncoming doom and decided that a group of heroes was need to oppose this potential apocalypse. He found and recruited the following thirteen as such. *Alion was met by Selach upon the shores of the Empire and compelled to start the Brotherhood with promises of placing Alion upon the throne and giving him a chance to become worthy of the throne. *Azan was brought in as an ally of Tariel, but he remained for the opportunities for gold and advancing his families status. *Baldo Banski was recruited after stealing from the group. After being hunted down, Baldo pledged loyalty to them, as he had never been caught his beginning that spree of crime. *Drosta Jarmuk need both an enterprise to strengthen himself as well as allies in his inevitable battle against his vampiric father, Selach promised both, though Drosta still suspects the mysterious seer. *Erkammid Set was brought on as a favor to Kiyuri Taicho, Erkammid found the Brotherhood peaceful, and Selach does what he can to ease the pain of his wounded mind. *Gorga was drawn to the legitimacy of the Brotherhood's cause and the potential good they were involved in. *Haluk Hal needed the Brotherhood to keep himself alive and sane. Initially dismissive of the elves and others he was forced to serve alongside, Haluk quickly warmed to them, especially to Selach, who shared the hobgoblins belief in a universal purpose for each creature. *Josaphus joined through his connection to Alion, though similar in background, Selach and Josaphus have different desires and remain frosty towards each other, each seeking to direct Alion towards their own goals. *Kiyuri Taicho was one of the few that went to Selach and wanted to help him. Though ambiguous about what his intentions were, Kiyuri has given no reason to distrust him other than his refusal to talk about what he really wants. *Master Flea was rescued by Alion and Selach, and bonded with them. Disinterested in the affairs of the world, Flea has no political loyalty towards anybody, but has grown attached to the Brotherhood. *Nema Yanir, was found by Selach soon after fleeing to the mortal world. A servant without a master, fleeing the wrath of his remaining family members as well as the Shadow Emperor, Nema did not take much convincing to join the Brotherhood. *Old Granite sought an end to war, and Selach promised him exactly that. Similar souls, believing in universal truths more than flowery words, their meeting and Granite's decision to join was finished in six words. *Tariel was the third member recruited into the Brotherhood, he was hunting down Alion and Selach, and when he confronted them he was told of their plan. Displeased with the current state of affairs and seeing a potential for change, Tariel joined the Brotherhood to create a stronger Empire. Appearance Serene to a fault, the blue-skinned Selach has an otherworldly quality to him. When he is still it as if he is a statue, controlling his motions with such skill he does not appear to move at all. When moving there is such certainty to his actions even unaffiliated individuals are drawn to move with him, as flotsam is brought in by the waves. Selach's unblemished, pale blue skin is the most striking thing about his appearance, his garb is simple, and his features seem like they were brought from the earliest mortals, a simple and uncomplicated design. He has the features of a humanoid, mouth, eyes, ears and nose, but they are clearly a vessel for the immortal soul that moves him. Category:People